


Sing

by kalpa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, idk about cute stuff im only good at knowing ANGST, im pretty sure its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpa/pseuds/kalpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you sing?” Lavellan asks, and Cullen chuckles.<br/>Otherwise known as: Lavellan teases Cullen and falls in love with him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote something cute  
> i'm amazed with myself  
> so i tried to write this one in present-tense so if it's messed up anywhere, please let me know ! it would be wonderful to fix any mistakes ! same goes towards grammar and spelling !  
> also if anyone was OOC lemme know ! I'll try to fix the OOCness to the best of my abilities !  
> other than that, i hope you enjoy !

“So, you sing?” Lavellan asks, and Cullen chuckles, ducking his head as he rubs the back of his neck. She’s clearly referring to the night of the attack on Haven, when everyone in the makeshift camp had sung, along with him. She smirks at the sight of a blush crawling up his features, painting his skin with wonderful colors.

“N-not often,” he tells her, and Lavellan gives him a pitying look.

“But your voice when you sang along with the others was so beautiful! It would be a shame if you didn’t use it more often,” she cries dramatically, grinning when he gives a soft, nervous chuckle.

“I’m not sure many people would listen,” he admits, and Lavellan rolls her eyes.

“I would gladly listen to your voice any day, Commander,” she says, and the colors on his face intensify. Her grin returns as she walks out of his quarters, tossing a look over her shoulder before she leaves his sight.

 

* * *

 

“Do you sing?” Cullen asks her when he sees her leaning over the ramparts, writing in a new journal. She jumps, clearly startled and watches with sadness as the journal falls. He opens his mouth to apologize, yet she brushes him off with a single look as she leans her back against the stone, crossing her arms with a smirk.

“Do I sing?” she asks, repeating his question. He gives a slight nod and she laughs loudly, shaking her head. “Fuck no. I don’t want to kill more eardrums than I have demons,” she giggles, and he savors the sound of it.

“I’m sure your voice is not that terrible,” he insists and she gives him a wide-eyed look.

“Trust me, Commander, it is.”

“I would not hate to hear it sometime,” he admits in a low voice, and she gives him a new look, one that he hasn’t seen before. A new light shines in her eyes, a foreign glint playing with the colors. She hums softly, tapping her arm a few times before rolling her neck, standing up straight.

“Well, maybe someday I’ll sing for you, Commander,” she muses, patting his shoulder as she strolls away. She grins at him as she tosses him one last look over her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

“You know that song about Sera?” Lavellan hiccups as Cullen sits down beside her in the tavern. There’s a mug of ale in her hand, and she’s tossing it around dangerously as she looks at him with amusement.

He frowns, nodding. “I’ve heard it a few times, why?”

She grins widely, unrestrained and amazing with her usually composed or monitored features. As she takes another swig, some ale drips from the corner of her mouth, and he tries his best to ignore it. “I fuckin’ love that song,” she slurs. “I’m gon’ request that when I kick Corypheus’s sorry little ass!” she declares, raising her mug as others around her cheer.

Cullen chuckles, pulling her arm down as she laughs to herself. “Why don’t you sing it yourself?” he asks, and that earns a whole new spree of her laughing. After a moment, she hiccups, leaning against him as she sets down the mug.

“You’ve never heard me sing, have you?” she whispers into the crook of his neck, and it takes all of his willpower not to run from her. She toys with his cloak, nuzzling it with childish amusement.

“Uh, I cannot say I-I have,” he admits, face red with embarrassment.

He can practically feel her grin into his shoulder as she wraps her arm around him, pulling him down. Hot breath hits his face as he stares at her flushed features, grin still present. “Would you like to?” she whispers, and Cullen sputters, looking everywhere but at her. He notices the Iron Bull giving him a thumbs up as the Chargers jeer at them, Sera yelling raunchy and suggestive comments.

“Uh...uh...I’m not cert-”

A soft snore catches his attention, making him look back to the Inquisitor in his arms. She had fallen asleep, head lolling back as she snores. There is a loud “BOO!” followed by many more other “BOO!”s as he sighs, picking her up as he walks away.

He tucks her into her bed, brushing her hair away from her face as he whispers a lullaby he’d heard long ago.

Cullen gives a soft smile over his shoulder as he leaves, not noticing how the Inquisitor grins and kicks off her sheets in victory as he shuts the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

“I liked your lullaby,” she whispers as he leaves the War Room the next day, and he turns five different colors in the span of a few moments. He coughs out a reply, hastily leaving the room.

Lavellan gives a high five to Leliana before leaving.

 

* * *

 

“Sing me a song,” she whispers when she sits down in his quarters, head between her knees. She’s dressed in a loose white shirt and loose pants, what she would wear when sleeping. Yet she wasn’t sleeping. Lavellan is sitting in her Commander’s quarters with tear stains on her face and her throat raw from singing a screaming tune minutes before arriving.

Cullen gives her an understanding look before whispering, “What would you like me to sing?”

She hums, closing her eyes as she thinks. “That lullaby,” she requests, and he does.

He sings it to her as she sits there, eyes closed and face emotionless. The tears continue streaming, yet he brushes them away and she holds the hand upon her face. When she falls asleep, he loves the way her chest rises with her breath (reassuring him that she was alive) and how when he pulls her into his arms, she nuzzles into his chest, trying to stay warm.

Cullen hums the lullaby, walking back to her quarters and disregarding the soldiers that send him a look. Her head is burrowed in the crook of his neck when he sets her in her bed, slowly disentangling her arms from around his neck. Hesitating, he presses a chaste kiss to her forehead, lingering there for a moment before slowly walking out of the room.

He doesn’t look over his shoulder as he leaves, and he does not see Lavellan reaching out for his warmth.

 

* * *

 

“What’s that lullaby called?” she asks the next morning when discussing an operation.

He looks over at her with confusion but then remembers the night before. A blush overcomes his features as he rubs the back of his neck, looking away and missing the fond smile on Lavellan’s face. “O-oh… my mother used to sing it for me and my siblings,” he tells her, and she nods.

“Well, your mother has wonderful taste,” she states, putting her hand on his arm for a moment before pulling away.

She looks over her shoulder and sees him watching her. She smiles at him, and he looks away.

Lavellan catches Leliana and Josephine making bets on when she would finally kiss him later that day. Leliana bets it’ll be a week and Josephine bets it’ll be before that. Lavellan bets that night.

 

* * *

 

She walks into his quarters wearing her loose shirt and loose pants, hair disheveled and ink marking her face. With a loud sigh, she drops into a chair, relaxing and simply breathing for a moment. Cullen watches with a small smile on his lips, and she smiles back when she catches his gaze. “Paperwork is so boring,” she complains, dragging her hands down her face and smearing the ink.

“So you come here?” he asks, and she gives him the look. The look that states “well no shit”.

She stands up, stretches and walks over to his desk. “Well, of course I come here. You’re not boring,” she tells him, and he coughs into his hand as he attempts to focus on the papers in front of him. After a moment, she walks behind him, peeking over his shoulder as she stands on the tip of her toes. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asks, not quite sure of what he’s doing in all honestly. He can feel her presence behind him, and it’s far too distracting.

Lavellan scoffs. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Paperwork-is-my-speciality!” She imitates his voice and does a horrible job which results in his laughter.

“I do not sound like that,” he laughs, and she giggles, making him falter for a moment. Maker, she will be the death of him.

“Hmm...maybe not,” she agrees and falls silent. Cullen wonders why she is now quiet and turns around to look at her. She’s watching him with a glint in her eyes, the same one from before that he could not recognize. A small smile overcomes her features as she steps towards him, making him sputter blush. She stops when only a small measure of space is between her chest and his, and she watches him with interest. “Cullen, may I kiss you?” she asks, and he nearly faints.

His mind is a whirl of emotions and thoughts as his face turns multiple colors, words tumbling out of his mouth that aren’t necessarily a language. And Lavellan merely smiles and giggles, watching him what he now recognizes as adoration. “Uh...uh…”

“If you wouldn’t like me to, that’s okay,” she tells him, shrugging. She doesn’t move away, and waits for his word.

He takes a deep breath, steadying himself as his heart pounds in his ears. “Uh...um...you may,” he says, and that wild grin paints itself upon her face as she places her hands on either side of his face, getting on the top of her toes.

She presses their lips together, chaste and soft as she waits for his signal. When he begins to kiss back, she deepens the kiss, biting down on his lip and he stutters out a soft sigh of contentment. Lavellan giggles for a quick moment, but kisses him again.

When she pulls away, he quickly presses one quick peck to her lips, and the smile that adorns her face makes all of Thedas seem dim. “Do you want to hear me sing?” she asks, and he nods.

She leans forward once more, lips near his ear and whispers, “I am in love with you Cullen Rutherford.”

And it’s the most beautiful song he’s ever heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !  
> kudos and comments would be wonderful !  
> have a good/night day!


End file.
